Nightmares keep coming back
by Sammy-A.M
Summary: Voldemort war entgeistert. Nicht nur entgeistert, sondern anscheinend auch schon reif für St.Mungos, denn das, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, konnte auch nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen sein!


Wie vom Donner gerührt, starrte ich auf den jungen Mann vor mir.

Bellatrix hatte mir versichert, dass ihr Fluch Harry Potter durch das steinerne Tor gestoßen hatte. Mit einem lautlosen Schrei war er ins Land der Toten geglitten.

Und doch, wenige Minuten später tauchte dieser Mann aus Rauch und Finsternis auf- praktisch aus dem Nichts!- und behauptete, dieser inkompetente, vom Glück am Leben erhaltene, fünfzehnjährige, kleine, nervige Nichtsnutz zu sein.

Nein.

Unmöglich. Dieser Mann war älter, größer und bleicher. Seine Gesichtszüge aristokratischer.

Doch... seine Augen waren ebenfalls grün. Schimmerten wie Smaragde im Sonnenlicht. Und sein Haar war schwarz, wie ein Wirbelsturm um seinen Kopf verteilt.

"Nein!" meine krächzende Stimme tönte durch das ganze Foyer des Zauberministeriums. Potter hatte immer einen lausigen Gesichtsausdruck. Der vor mir trug eine selbstgefällige Miene. Mit gehobener Augenbraue und schiefem Grinsen verhöhnte er stillschweigend meine ganze Existenz.

"Na-na, Tom." der junge Mann schüttelte spottend einen Zeigefinger, als wäre ich ein Kleinkind. "Verleugnung schafft mich auch nicht mehr aus dieser Welt. Und sei doch mal ehrlich, du willst nicht, dass ich dich verlasse."

Seine Füße verschmolzen mit den Schatten übersätem Boden, als er langsam auf mich zuging. "Ich weiß, deine Seele verzehrt sich nach mir."

Unsere Blicke trafen sich und mein ganzer Körper versteifte. Grinsend heftete mich der Jüngling an Ort und Stelle.

Was zum- ?!

"Wir zwei sind gebunden... für die Ewigkeit."

Zum ersten Mal seit langem flammte Panik in mir auf. Was für Magie benutzte er, um mich so unfähig zu machen? Unmöglich! Potter konnte nicht überlebt haben und schon gar nicht stärker sein als ich! Ich war Lord Voldemort!

Als Potter nah genug war, sah ich noch etwas ganz anderes in seinen Augen. Sie leuchteten mit Gier und Besessenheit. Ich hatte Bellatrix Lestrange oft genug in meiner Gegenwart geduldet, um diese Anzeichen jetzt zu erkennen. Doch dahinter steckte noch etwas anderes.

Der Junge wusste genau, was er tat.

"Dein Gerede bringt dich nirgendwo hin, Potter. Wenn es schon Lestrange nicht geschafft hat, dann bringe ich dich selbst um. Du wirst um Gnade flehen, wie dein Nichtsnutz von Vater und deine Schlammblut Mutter!", schrie ich ihm entgegen.

Aber er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

"Verziehen und vergessen!", meinte er und im nächsten Augenblick legte er seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ein unbeschreiblicher Schauer zuckte durch meinen ganzen Körper. Der Junge hatte doch seinen Verstand verloren!

Den Schwachsinn würde ich mir nicht länger anhören!

"Ich gewinne immer!", spie ich ihm entgegen und spürte, wie ich wieder die Kontrolle übernahm. Der Bengel hatte nicht mal einen Zauberstab.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Der Fluch traf Potter mitten in die Brust und die Wucht des Aufpralls schleuderte in zehn Meter weit auf den steinernen Boden.

Ich brach in Gelächter aus, als der Junge sich nicht rührte.

"Und was brachte ihm sein Gerede?" Ich wandte mich zu den Anwesenden um. "Er hätte lieber um Gnade betteln sollen!"

"Um Gnade betteln..", flüsterte plötzlich wieder seine unheilvolle Stimme. "wirst du, wenn ich erst mal mit dir angefangen hab.", grinste der sich aufrichtende Potter dreckig. "Und zwar nicht um dein Leben, sondern um etwas ganz anderes."

Und im nächsten Moment löste er sich mit einem leisen Knall in Rauch auf. Gleich darauf fühlte ich, wie sein Gewicht mich zu Boden schmiss. Und bevor ich ihn wieder verfluchen konnte, stieß er den Zauberstab aus meiner Hand. "Potter!"

"Du kannst später gerne sogar meinen Vornamen schreien, aber lass dir gesagt sein," Potter beugte sich drohend über mich und berührte dabei fast mein Gesicht. "dass ich schon tot bin. Und jetzt... brauche ich dein Blut."

Und schon riss er seinen Mund auf und rammte seine spitzen Zähne in meinen Hals.

Ich keuchte sprachlos.

Es war mir komplett unmöglich nachzuvollziehen, wieso der Junge sich so benahm. Ich schloss auf eine Verwandlung zum Vampir, doch sein Biss schmerzte nicht. Alles in meinem Kopf drehte sich und jede Menge Gefühle strömten auf mich ein. Zwangen mich über den Rand des Möglichen.

Ich nahm nichts mehr, als Potters Präsenz war. Starke, glühende Magie pulsierte zwischen seinem Körper und meinem. Zwischen meinem Verstand und seinem.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, in Stücke gerissen zu werden, doch zur gleichen Zeit hielt Potter mich davon ab. Hielt mich ganz.

Hielt mich am Leben.

.

* * *

So, das war ein kleiner Happen, der mir an einem längst vergessenen Tag in die Gedanken geschlichen ist. 'Hoffe es war amüsant. Meine Wenigkeit musste zumindestens lachen, als ich es wieder-entdeckt habe.


End file.
